Lost Hope
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: After the Lorwardian Invasion, things changed. With only a population of 5,000 and a new dictator, things weren't looking too good. Everything digressed and technology was a thing of the past. Forced to live with the evil dictator, Shego yearns for her freedom, but sadly accepted her new life as queen (a queen with no voice at that).
1. Chapter 1

Please read and review! I may or may not continue this. If one person says to continue, I definitely will :)

* * *

Things always got worse before they got better, right? That was what I kept telling myself while I was forced against my will into this predicament. He had taken over the world easily and flawlessly after the alien invasion. Not many humans survived. Most died, and I was lucky to be alive. Only five thousand people survived. Five thousand. I still didn't believe it. It was terribly hard to believe something like that when there were at one point, billions of people alive and some countries had to even put a cap on how many children a couple could have to control population.

Now, people were having children constantly. The world regressed, I think, but _he_ would say otherwise. He thought the world was perfect now. I honestly didn't know exactly what went on the outside world too well due to the fact he kept me confined in this castle he had built for himself. Only he holds technology whereas nobody else has any. He keeps it all to himself to the point where we live by candlelight in the castle. I would think he would want electricity, but he claims that's what gave other people power and taking it away from everyone including itself made it better somehow.

His logic was confusing. He never explained things further, so I didn't understand how this was better. All I knew was women had to wear long dresses and didn't work or hold jobs. Women were domesticated again. It sickened me to think this because I had always been independent. I always had a job, whether it be saving the world or stealing. Sure, I worked for people, but they listened to me and my terms. I had a say. I didn't have that anymore.

I had to wear these elegant dresses despite the fact that nobody could see me besides him. He said once I learned to obey, I could go out with him and show everyone who his queen was and so that I could leave the confinements of the castle. Honestly, I didn't care what happened to me anymore. He broke me to the point where I was completely obedient. On the inside, it made me sick to my stomach.

At first, I thought I could continue to disobey him. I was hoping I would end up dead sooner rather than later, whether it be from suicide or old age. But then, I realized he was keeping me at the ripe age of twenty three years old with something like the juvinator, but not quite, he said. He didn't explain or gloat over what he was doing to me. All I knew was I couldn't rely on dying from getting old, and neither could he, probably.

It made me so angry that he kept himself in his thirties rather than as young as me. But I guess I wasn't really angry anymore because I couldn't do anything about it. Honestly, what could I do? When I tried to go against him, I lost the fight within two minutes. I had given up, and he saw the defeat in my eyes. He was ready to reveal me after how many years was it? I had no clue. I lost count. I lost hope, really.

He came into my chambers and wrapped his arms around me. It was strange because I honestly think he did love me by the way he acted. It was strange and unexpected. He loved me before he broke me, saying that I had to be tamed in order to function. I hated him for it. I never wanted this. Not ever. "Are you ready?" he asked me. I looked up at him, my green eyes filled with nothing. He called it innocence although that made absolutely no sense.

I wore my dark purple gown, something one would see someone who had a lot of money wear in the eighteen hundreds. I missed pants and being able to move nimbly in them, but that wasn't an option anymore. I doubt it ever would be with him ruling.

"As ready as I will ever be," I said, looking at him from my mirror. He was smiling and kissing the top of my head. I hated how he owned me. I hated my life. I hated this world. If I could have, I would have ended my life completely. But he was able to sense those attempts and stopped them from ever happening.

I had given up at that point. Besides, giving up made it so that I could go outside again. I would be given an escort whenever I pleased so that I could walk around town and shop like what I was supposed to do, he said. "Don't be nervous, my belle," he said, using my nickname he gave me. Honestly, I have no idea where it came from, nor did I care enough to ask. "When will you learn to love me?"

"I've never loved anyone before," I whispered. "Never."

"That's right. You're still learning. But you will learn." His thumb traced over the bracelets that kept me from using my powers. Since I hadn't used them in so long, my skin had a normal tone to it. This scared me because I was able to get pregnant now that the green pigment and my body temperature went back to normal about three years ago. As much as I never wanted to have children, I knew it was coming soon.

"Yes," I replied, knowing he would punish me if I ignored him.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he began to trace my jawline. Our eyes met in the mirror and I looked away quickly.

"We should go," I suggested. "We don't want to be late."

"Right, my belle. However, I would like it if you spoke properly."

"I am terribly sorry," I responded, holding back a bit of anger. "We wouldn't want to be late for my debut."

"That's my girl," he laughed after he gripped my arm roughly to show who was in control. "It's nice that your muscles are pretty much gone, booyahahahaha!" I cringed. As ridiculous as that laugh was, it still scared me half to death. He forced me out of my chair and grabbed my hand tightly in case I tried to escape. I wouldn't try to escape, though, because I kept him happy. What if I left and made him angry? Surprisingly, I cared about the few thousand humans left out there.

I followed him out onto the large balcony that overlooked the population of people standing beneath it. Was I happy? No. Was I scared? Possibly. Was I ready to live my life in misery to keep the Zorpox happy? Yes, I was. There was no hope for anything else in my future. My name was announced, breaking me out of my thoughts. I stepped forward, letting everyone know that I, Shego, never died and was one of the few survivors.


	2. Chapter 2

This story will now be continued! Read, review, and most importantly, enjoy!

* * *

Introducing me to the public did not excite me, and I blocked most of it out. Zorpox gave a speech and had me stand by his side. I did feel like a celebrity with all of those men, women, and children staring up at me like I was a goddess. Well, he did say I was a goddess because I died and came back to life after an alien threw me into that gigantic boulder. Zorpox claims I did die when that happened, snapping my neck upon impact. Apparently, he took me in and found that I woke up, so to speak. Do I believe it? Absolutely not. I probably hit my head hard enough to knock myself out for a few days and then I woke up.

But people actually believed this. It occurred to me that he had mentioned me before this by how the people looked up at me. I didn't recognize anyone. Everyone I knew was probably dead. Zorpox said Dr. Drakken died after he sacrificed himself to save the planet. He never mentioned Kimmie. Or his own family, for that matter. I knew my brothers were dead as he told me that, and I know he wouldn't lie about something like that to me. To be honest, I was more upset when I found out Drakken died than my own brothers. I never really had a strong relationship with them.

Anyway, it was scary how much these people worshipped me. They thought I was a goddess, and they probably thought Zorpox was a god. I looked over to him nervously. What was he getting himself into? Surely he knew how all of those great empires in history fell because a man claimed himself to be a god. But then again, this was Zorpox. He was everything Ron Stoppable was not: highly intelligent, ruthless, confident. I would rather have the buffoon here. Sure, I would have complained being stuck with him, but at least he wasn't power hungry. At least he was nice.

Then I remembered the story of Jesus from Christianity and how he raised from the dead a few days after he was crucified. The story was being told all over again, I figured out, but with _me_. This was wrong on so many levels. But I didn't want to try and escape because, like I said before, what if Zorpox wasn't happy? I wondered if Dr. Drakken would have treated me like this if he succeeded in taking over the world years ago. For some reason, I doubted it, but power does crazy things to those who have it.

The people below started yelling, saying that they were sorry they didn't believe in me at first. They wanted me to forgive them for it. I didn't know what to say; I was like a deer caught in the headlights (if either of those still existed, that, I didn't know). "I am sure my Belle forgives each and every one of you." And then it dawned on me. He didn't say my name was Shego. Instead, he introduced me as Belle, like that Disney Princess from that movie. So, I guess they really didn't know I was Shego. They thought I was some woman who was actually a goddess. I was so confused. I was probably going a bit crazy, believing things that weren't happening. But then again, it was understandable. Zorpox was really the only person I spoke to in, what I found out was, ten years despite remaining the same age.

The outside world was something I wanted to explore, but I was a bit afraid to. It didn't look all that great from the rags that people wore except for a few people who were probably referred to as nobles. But Zorpox and I were easily dressed the best considering we were wearing things technology probably made. I felt like he had some things hidden, like sewing machines, microwaves, and simple things such as those. "You will be seeing more of Belle soon. She is well enough to leave the castle. I thank you for your patience, you good people. I thank you for the long wait for the girl who seemed to be like each and every one of you before the aliens came. But now, we all know her true self. Belle is selfless, a beautiful goddess and my queen." Cheers erupted from the crowd. I glanced at Zorpox nervously before he nodded at me to say something to them. But what did I have to say? The truth? That couldn't be revealed. I had to remember to keep Zorpox happy.

"I would like to thank you all personally." Where did that come from? I couldn't tell you. All I knew was I said it, and it was acceptable. "Please feel free to ask me questions later during the banquet for those of you attending." Why couldn't they see who I really was? Why couldn't I bring myself to blurt out everything, something I would have easily done ten years ago?

After about five more minutes of applause and cheers, I was escorted off the balcony and back inside the castle. "Belle?" I asked him. "Like from _Beauty and the Beast_?" I questioned. He laughed before answering, that ridiculously scary one he always did. I cringed again, and he noticed as per usual.

"Well, I am a beast after all," Zorpox replied. "And you are very beautiful. It makes sense." I nodded, not really agreeing with his reasoning behind it. "Do you think you could have children now, my Belle?" he asked me. I began to play with the bracelets on my wrists, a habit I started soon after they were slapped onto me.

"I-I think I need time…to adjust to everything," I said to him. I really didn't want to have his children. I always wondered why he didn't choose Kimmie, but then again, last time I asked he literally beat me up with his monkey powers. As ridiculous as that sounded, it made me keep my mouth shut. I was afraid to get hurt. I hated myself. I should have been able to just take it, but the fact that I was no longer stronger than the average woman (probably weaker) and had powers that I couldn't use anymore made me timid. I felt vulnerable. I hated that.

"Of course. We do have all the time in the world, my darling. Just remember that. I know you're avoiding it, but it can't be avoided for eternity."

"What do you mean?" I asked him, wondering what his words meant exactly.

"I mean, my Belle, that we will never die." I think when he said that, my heart dropped into my stomach. Never die? That just wasn't possible! Was it? I mean, I knew of a jellyfish that could regenerate its cells to become young again, and could do this forever if it chose to. At least, that's what I read back when there was internet. But for people to live forever? I didn't think it would ever be possible. "Of course we will never die. Why would I give this up? Why would I give you up?"

"Then why have children?" I countered.

"Are you denying me what I want?" he asked angrily. I found myself pressed against a chair, sitting, as he hovered over me. He had his hands on my wrists, pinning them down. I could feel my delicate skin bruising. I struggled under his grip, but it was useless.

"No," I whimpered, something I never would have done in the past. "I am just curious, is all."

"How many times do I have to tell you that your opinion means nothing?" he sighed as he released his grip. "Women don't have a say anymore. I like it this way better. Look how well everything is running. The women don't even care that they don't have a say."

"I understand," I said. "May I go for a walk outside of the castle?"

"Can you handle it? Not sure I should trust you after that outburst of yours," Zorpox said to me.

"I've shown loyalty for ten years now," I said to him. "Surely I can be somewhat trusted, right?"

"My Belle, of course. Your beauty has been locked up into this prison for far too long. Go run along, but be very careful."

"You mean, I'm going by myself?" I asked him. I wasn't sure I was ready to go out on my own. I shook my head. What was I saying?

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

"Maybe I should just go in my room and prepare for the banquet," I replied.

"I think that's the better idea." He wanted me to prefer to be inside. He broke me until I couldn't be fixed. I was too afraid to even go outside on my own. I shouldn't have been, but being locked up so long has a very negative effect on a person.

I walked up the stone staircase once I came to it where the bedrooms were held. Mine was the highest so that he knew I wouldn't dare to escape. I shut the door behind me when I finally entered my room. I sat down at my vanity and opened the top drawer. I opened a small box. Inside was a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and read the message I had been reading since this whole thing started. It was once of the few things that survived the Lorwardians and everything. Zorpox was "nice" enough to let me go back to one of the old lairs to get some stuff that could have survived. Obviously, nothing did, accept this one piece of paper that was in Dr. Drakken's old desk that happened somewhat to survive.

_If anything happens to me, I want you to know I'll watch over you._

The note was dated two years before the Lorwardian Invasion. I didn't know who it was meant for, but I knew it was in his handwriting and that's all I really cared about. I curled up on my bed after putting the little letter away. I let myself cry, something I found I did often. I never cried before this. I was stronger back then. I was someone to be admired.


End file.
